Donatello
Donatello, or Donnie for short, is the brainiac of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, one of the main protagonists of his own series, and "The Brains" of his team. He made his official series debut in Monster High Movie #83, but he has made several cameo appearances in MH Movie #63, MH Movie #64, MH Movie #67, and MH Movie #79. He was also mentioned several times in MH Movie #32. Personality Donnie has a way with machines and is the most intellectually inclined of the siblings. Of all of the turtles, he has devoted more of his time to non-combat oriented pursuits such as the study of technology, biology, chemistry, mathematics, and metallurgy. Sometimes, he goes off on technological rants that his brothers either don't understand, don't care about, or both. Donnie is a skilled martial artist but often puts more faith in his gadgets and machinery than the more traditional methods taught to him by Master Splinter. Donnie is also very protective of his siblings and is willing to do anything for them. Appearance Physical: Donnie is a mutant turtle who has olive green skin, a turtle shell, brown-red eyes, and a gap between his front teeth. Clothes: Donnie doesn't wear clothes. However, he wears a purple ninja mask, a belt & sheath for his Bo staff, white bandages around his hands & fingers, leaf green-brown bandages around his wrists & feet, and brown elbow & knee pads. In the 2012 series, Donnie has a gap in his top teeth, and is the tallest & leanest out of the Turtles. He also looks more professional & quiet. Relationships Family Parents: Donnie's father is Master Splinter. Donnie cares about Master Splinter, but he sometimes questions his wisdom. Splinter praises Donnie for his intelligence and skills as a ninja, but wishes for him to think a little less in battle. Like with the Turtles, Master Splinter is very protective of Donnie. Siblings: Donnie has two older brothers, Leonardo & Raphael, and one younger brother, Michelangelo. Donnie usually is the peace maker between his brothers, never starting fights and always tries to stop them when they get out of hand. His only problems with his brothers are Raph's temper, Mikey's immaturity, and when all of his brothers don't act like the appreciate his intelligence. His brothers often get annoyed with him when he acts like he knows everything. Despite everything, Donnie loves his brothers as much as they do him, and he often tries to help them out, back up his two oldest brothers, Leo and Raph, and protect his little brother Mikey from any sort of harm that comes their way. Cousins: Donnie doesn't have any cousins. Other Family Members: Donnie doesn't have any other family members, however, in the 2012 series, Donnie has a long-lost sister named Karai. Friends Donnie is friends with all of his allies, including April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Draculaura Vike, Lagoona Blue, Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie Stein, and Sealena Blue. Donnie also considers his brothers, Ghoulia Yelps, Elissabat Vike, Robecca Steam, Angelica Stein, Jinafire Long, and Jane Boolittle to be his friends. Romance In the 2012 series, Donnie has a crush on April O'Neil. He also has a very small friendly crush on Draculaura, but they mostly consider themselves as really good friends, nothing more. Enemies TMNT enemies: Donnie has many enemies from TMNT, including the Shredder, the Foot Clan, the Kraang, the Rat King, the Purple Dragons, Baxter Stockman, the Newtralizer, and Snakeweed. MHSM enemies: Donnie's MHSM enemies are Jaylina, The Dark Clan, Hallucination, The Street Smugglerz, Lord Stoker, Justine, and Twitch. Powers/Skills Monster Power: Donnie is not a monster, and he doesn't have any special powers. Ninja Skill: Donnie's intelligence, determination, range and will-power makes him a great asset to the team. His weapon of choice is a bo staff, matching power, speed, and range. He often tends to fight in a more traditional martial art style emphasizing on redirecting enemy blows and defending until the optimal time to strike presents itself. Though his weapon is not as strong, or not as skilled and formidable as Leo or Raph, or not as gifted as Mikey, Donnie is quite capable of holding his own against tough opponents and prefers to use kicks over punches since he is not that hard of a puncher. Donnie is stealthy like all his brothers, and like them he can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected, and use hand to hand combat like a real ninja. Trivia *He is the TMNT Basic Fighting Donatello action figure. That action figure was used to give him a realistic appearance. *In all of his television incarnations, Donnie has been either voiced or portrayed by Barry Gordon (1987 series), Corey Feldman (1st & 3rd live action movies), Adam Carl (2nd live action movie), Jason Gray-Stanford (Next Mutation), Sam Regal (2003 series), Mitchell Whitfield (2007 movie), Rob Paulsen (2012 series), and Jeremy Howard (2014 movie). *He was the person who 'blackmailed' Draculaura in MH Movie #63 - #66. *On his debut episode, Donnie quickly befriended Draculaura. *He sometimes watches the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, because it was the first TMNT television series. *It is unknown what Donnie's favorite color is, but it might be purple, which represents his versatility, intelligence and creativity. *Donnie's favorite food is pizza. *Unlike his previous incarnations, Donnie, from the 2012 series, has a crush on April O'Neil. *Donnie's fear is rejection from the human world, due to the fact that he is a mutant. Some TMNT fans believe that it's April disliking Donnie. *Despite being opposites, Donnie has been shown being really close to Mikey. *Donnie is named after the Renaissance Sculptor, Donatello Betto Bardi. *During the 'Little Green Men' season between MH Movie #62 - #74, Donnie made appearances in MH Movie #63, MH Movie #64, MH Movie #66, and MH Movie #67. *Both Draculaura & Ghoulia sometimes help Donnie on his inventions. *He has a known IQ number of 637. Gallery See Donatello/Gallery here Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Non-Monsters Category:Teenagers Category:Ninjas Category:Allies Category:Allies of the Ninja Ghouls Category:Good Guys Category:Heroes Category:Swimmers Category:Introduced in Season 2 Category:Fresh-Waters Category:Brainiacs Category:Turtles